Rosa Negra
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Para todos era fácil suponer que con toda esa gloria, El Príncipe Pirata, Cavendish, con su belleza de ensueño, jamás ha experimentado la desdicha. Pero lo que nadie sabe, es todo el trabajo que le cuesta equilibrar su ser de día a día. RETO DE FANFICKER'S [Día Uno: Drabble de tu personaje favorito.]


**RETO DE FANFICKER'S**

 **Día Uno:** _Drabble de tu personaje favorito._

* * *

 **Drabble:** Es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como _drabble_ cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras.

* * *

 ** _Así de sencillo, cuando estoy de buenas, me encanta tomar los retos, así le quita monotonía a esto xD._**

 ** _Quienes me conocen, saben que tengo más de un personaje favorito, por esa razón, tuve que sortearlos y como resultado, salió mi bebé vanidoso, Cavendish, del anime de One Piece, asdadsadasdsalkjsdlsalkl. Tengo un apego especial a él, no sé, las cosas pasan por algo(?)._**

 ** _Es la primera vez que hago un drabble, Dios mío, espero haya quedado decente._**

 ** _Ah, sí, pueden considerar esto como una introducción a la serie que llevo, esa de mi OTP,_** _BartolomeoxCavendish._

* * *

|| Libra ||

— ¡Kya, Cavendish-sama! ¡Te amamos!

Los gritos de toda la gente del lugar por donde el vanidoso y _perfecto_ príncipe pirata pasaba, lograría dejar sordos a más de alguno ahí, que no se encontrara disfrutando del espectáculo.

Era sorprendente ver la cantidad de personas ahí reunidas para despedir a toda la tripulación de _Los Piratas Hermosos_ , mismos que pese a ser de la "misma calaña" de los demás, era fácil que la gente se olvidara de ese hecho, con tan solo mirar a tan hermosos chicos que no pasarían los treinta años quizá.

Hombres y mujeres estaban encantados con aquellos _hombres_ , con esa belleza que rayaba en la androginia, hacía que algunos dudaran de sus géneros y dudar de su propia sexualidad.

Cavendish, sosteniendo una rosa, simplemente sonreía y agitaba su mano, lanzando besos y guiños al público. Como le encantaba ver la admiración de toda la gente ahí e incluso de sus mismos tripulantes, ante su belleza.  
Porque sí, él era _perfecto_ , nadie le discutía eso, ni siquiera su _otro_ yo.  
Y siempre se encargaba de lucir así, para todo el mundo, nunca nadie tendría la desgracia de conocer aquellos defectos que lo atormentaban, nadie jamás debía notar lo mucho que a veces le llegaba a costar mantener ese equilibrio en su persona, porque en su interior, el rubio no estaba _solo_. Sus mismos nakamas lo sabían.

Hakuba era conocido por todos, muchos sabían en donde _nacía_ aquel ser despreciable que cuando estaba _despierto_ , hacía una masacre completa, en pocas palabras, salía a cazar. Sin embargo, la belleza de Cavendish era tal, que bastaba con un gesto bonito para que todos se olvidaran de eso.

Sí, todos creían que para alguien tan perfecto, tan sofisticado y hermoso como el Príncipe Pirata, era tan fácil vivir así, total, tenía todo cual súper estrella fuese. ¿Qué padecimientos podía tener él, siendo la viva encarnación de la belleza? Parecía nada el hecho de que tuviera su alter-ego.  
Un niño con unos valores excepcionales, ¿qué iba a saber de sufrimiento? ¿Qué iba a saber de dolor si todo el daño que llegara a causar era fácil de borrar con el físico que los Dioses le otorgaron?

No obstante, nadie era capaz de notar los gritos internos que Cavendish daba cada noche, cuando dormía abrazándose así mismo, frustrado, pero aun así, al final reuniendo fuerzas para seguir. Porque sí él se daba por vencido y aquella sed de sangre en su interior no era controlada, ¿quién lo haría? Así que no importaba nada. No le importaba siquiera el hecho de qué nadie se molestaba en mirar más allá de su belleza.

Total, se amaba demasiada a sí mismo, ¿acaso habría alguien que le haría cambiar de opinión? ¿Alguien que fuera capaz de amar más que a él mismo?

Cavendish suspiró, mientras subía a bordo a su barco, para dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo, _Dressrosa_.

Y antes de decirle ese adiós eterno a aquella isla, el Príncipe cayó dormido.

Entonces, el terror en ese lugar comenzó.


End file.
